<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【羊铁】公众场合 by Amphetamine0706</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008657">【羊铁】公众场合</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphetamine0706/pseuds/Amphetamine0706'>Amphetamine0706</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphetamine0706/pseuds/Amphetamine0706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>嗑的一点签售会的糖_(:_」∠)_</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【羊铁】公众场合</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刘扬扬数了数自己至今和肖俊亲热的次数，从他们恋爱开始，嗯，一只手都能数过来。虽然在同一个组合里面，但是毕竟两人都是艺人，行程通告也不可能完全一致，肖俊又是特别谨慎的人，在仅有的几次滚床单过程中都小心翼翼，不允许折腾得太过火，甚至连刘扬扬想在他脖子上留个吻痕都不让。艺人嘛，最怕被拍到些什么。</p><p>这天录完综艺，非常巧的，所有除了他俩以外的队友都要赶去参加其他的活动，经纪人也通知明天只有他们俩一起回首尔。刘扬扬很庆幸他们俩总是能在一起，舞台上的站位也是，宿舍也是，尽管肖俊进公司比他晚得多，当然也包括外出时的酒店分房。</p><p>队友们都有各自的行程，总算不用担心做到一半突然有人来敲门了。肖俊洗漱完后坐在床上玩手机，刘扬扬把他的手机抽走，“距离上一次都多久了？”</p><p>“两个月？”肖俊伸手，“手机先还我。”</p><p>怎么可能还呢？刘扬扬顺势拉住肖俊的手，把他的手心贴在自己脸上，再歪过头亲一口。“我想你了。”</p><p>肖俊被他逗笑了：“你不是几乎天天都见我吗？”</p><p>“那不一样。”刘扬扬凑过去吻他，肖俊侧头躲了一下，“你轻一点。”刘扬扬知道，这句话意味着可以。</p><p>也许是平时小心翼翼惯了，肖俊在做的时候反应也不是特别强烈，眉头微微皱着，轻轻地喘气，但刘扬扬觉得对于他而言呼吸声也足够性感。肖俊感觉刘扬扬似乎在他胸口停留了有一段时间，胸口有种湿润的、被吮吸的感觉，刘扬扬抬起头来，肖俊的胸口上多了一个吻痕。</p><p>“放心吧，在这里看不到的。我们继续……”刘扬扬每天见而不能触碰的思念，时隔两个月又一次得到了释放。</p><p>能够独处的时间总是很短暂，除了跑活动之外，他们的第一次签售会也已到来。刘扬扬和往常一样被分到肖俊旁边，粉丝们一个接一个地上来，土味情话层出不穷，肖俊大多数时候只是礼貌地表示感谢，而身旁的刘扬扬却总是能和粉丝聊得很开心。肖俊觉得是时候要让他控制一下女友粉的数量了。</p><p>签售会临近结束的时候，他们一起上前和粉丝互动，带着各个成员名字前缀的“我爱你”的声音此起彼伏，而肖俊只听得到“扬扬，我爱你”，他承认这一刻他是羡慕粉丝的，羡慕粉丝可以在公众场合直接向爱豆表达爱意，他在心里想过很多次，想要站在公司的天台上，像所有偶像剧里演的那样，大喊“扬扬，我爱你”。</p><p>他想得正出神的时候，刘扬扬靠过来，双手搂着他的脖子，把脸藏到他的耳后。</p><p>“德俊，我爱你。”</p><p>尽管今天没戴耳麦，但是刘扬扬的行为也着实让他有点惊讶。他刚想说些什么，脖子后方传来了熟悉的湿润触感。</p><p>“喂……公众场合你干什么呢？”他以近乎听不见的声音问刘扬扬，又不敢挣扎，怕被发现。</p><p>刘扬扬这次倒是完成得很快，他捶了一下肖俊的背，“公众场合，不可以生气哦，”肖俊想用手擦一下脖子，却被刘扬扬按住了手腕，“放心吧，看不到的，要是实在担心，我找Lucas借一条Burberry围巾给你。”</p><p>肖俊此刻，想要咬破刘扬扬的嘴唇，或者是在他背上挠十几道印子，让他也好好体会一下，被留下印记是什么感受。</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>